How to make Fence Gates (PorteCoulissante)
How to make a Fence Gate Lot of people have problems with creating fence gates! This guide/tutorial should help you by creating one simple and an advanced gate to understand the method of the gate. Creation The below sketch should show you how to create a fence gate. *You need a frame (any kind of block) *A square of fences within the frame (minimum 3x3) *A redstone line beside beside the frame at the height of the last row of the fences *A connected lever beside the redstone line Front View of a Fence Gate Note: This gate will also work, when you place all fences down, that the gap is at the bottom. The method Now you know how to create a gate, if you have tested it you know, that a turned on lever will close the gate and a turned off lever will open the gate. Button It doesn't need to be a lever,but, for example a button for this action. You have to hit it a few times to let the signal stablize. Signal Inverting You placed a lever at a wall and want, that the status of the lever is inverted, then use this sketch to invert your signal to the frame. Side view of a signal inverting * The redstone torch needs to be at the side of the block. Note: This circuit is an extract and can be merged, if you build it in 3D. The Failures There are some mistakes which can be done by creating a fence gate. *Levers/Buttons/Preasure Plates/Redstone torches will NOT power the gate directly. **Between the frame and the power supply have to be at minimum a redstone line. *The fences have to be within a frame (any kind of blocks). *The redstone line must be places beside the frame at the height of the first/last fence row. The Advanced Fence Gate Now you know nearly everything about fence gates and how to create them. Advanced? Yes, some of you maybe want to create a gate which can be opened/closed from two sides and comes out of the ground instead from the top. Beside this facts you want preasure plates on the inside and buttons on the outside of the gate to use the faction permissions, that for example allies can open the gate and enemies not. The last thing we want to add is a protection lever, which will completly disable the gate and close it. Why all this? First: it's redstone. Second: it's binary. Third: it needs space. Example: Change your faction permissions, that allies are allowed to use buttons and leaders/officers to use levers. These permissions together with the advanced gate will give you the benefit, that only trusted members can block/disable the gate. Allies can get into your base and enemies/truced not. The best benefit is, that your members and anybody else only have to stand on the plates to get out, without letting the gate open for enemies or something. Media The video below shows you how to make the basic fence gate. Additional information Visit the offical PorteCoulissante page at DevBukkit here. Category:Guides